justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Signal Panel
Main= The Signal Panel is a vital game mechanic in The Return to Freddy's 3. The Signal Panel is accessed on the far-right side of The Office. It allows the player to use the "Corrupt Signal" or use the "View Animatronic" system, it also allows the player to reboot the Door-Lock or Light System if they ever go offline. View Animatronic The View Animatronic option allows the player to view a camera inside of Lockjaw’s point of view as long as he’s active. This function is very helpful if the player ever loses track of Lockjaw in the cameras and needs to find where he is fast. On Night 1, the camera will only always show feed of CAM 10. The View Animatronic option is one of 2 options on the Signal Panel that doesn’t need to be rebooted if it goes offline, as it has an unlimited number of uses. Light System The Light System is one of the systems on the Signal Panel that will occasionally go offline. If the Light System ever does go offline, the lights in The Player's office will start to rapidly flicker, this will quickly start to cause the player to breathe heavily in panic, with the animatronics now moving much more rapidly. The player must then quickly flip open the "Signal Panel" click the "Light System" button which will then reboot the Light System, restoring everything back to normal. The animatronics will likely jumpscare the player eventually if the player doesn't reboot it for to long. Door Lock System The Door Lock System is the other system that will occasionally go offline, with the other being the Light System. After a few seconds of a door being closed, the Door Lock System will then break, completley disabling all of the doors in the building, now rendering you completely defenseless against Lockjaw, Freddy, Bonnie and Kitty FazCat. The player must then quickly flip open the Signal Panel and click on the "Door Lock System" button which will then reboot it, making you able to lock the doors again. Corrupt Signal The Corrupt Signal is the fourth and final option on the Signal Panel. It allows the player to reboot whatever animatronic is in your office hallway’s AI and make them go back to wherever they started. The Corrupt Signal can only be used against Chica, Foxy and Vigo however, as all of the other animatronics are defended off with the Door Locks. The Corrupt Signal, is of course activated just by clicking the “Corrupt Signal” button on the Signal Panel. It is one of the two main defense mechanisms of the game (the other being the Door Locks). In a similar fashion to the View Animatronic system, the corrupt signal system can actually never go offline and has an unlimited number of uses. Trivia *The Signal Panel reuses the "Maintenance Panel" from FNaF 3's texture. |-|Gallery = Signalpan.png|The button used to pull up the panel. Viewanimatronic.png|The "View Animatronic" text on the Signal Panel. Lightsystem.png|The "Light System" text on the Signal Panel. Doorlocksystm.png|The "Door Lock System" text on the Signal Panel. Corsig.png|The "Corrupt Signal" text on the Signal Panel. Errr.png|The Error Text. TRTF3 Fixing thing.gif|The sprite when fixing a error on the Signal Pannel. Category:Defenses Category:Game Mechanics Category:TRTF3 Category:Mechanic